


If Erica were here she would say...

by Ste_Des_rek_tiel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Derek, I don't know what to add, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing Clothes, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, erica ships it, heat - Freeform, i guess that's it, pre-heat, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ste_Des_rek_tiel/pseuds/Ste_Des_rek_tiel
Summary: Stiles and Derek, what a cute couple those two. They always fight, they always annoy Scott on pack nights with their sexy fights and their lusted voice and their “special for each other” looks. Seriously nobody ever seen Derek giving those looks to anyone else than Stiles. Oh, yeah that’s because those aren’t just ‘looks’ they’re eyefucking. And Erica will prove it. Oh, yes she will so prove it that the word ‘prove’ will sound so ridiculous after a while. And there’s this smell, Erica would recognize it anywhere, especially when it’s her alpha who smells. Of course Derek isn’t the alpha anymore but he bit her alright. And Scott’s just sooooo dumb. He is so dumb that Erica can’t believe he is a true alpha. Who wouldn’t sense the sexual tension between those two lovebirds?So basically Erica is a hardcore shipper who's trying to get Stiles and Derek together for a while and when Derek goes into heat it's her chance to make everything right. And, Scott is stupid.





	If Erica were here she would say...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction and I know this is cheesy, there are so many fics that it's hard to find or write something unique. So even if I don't expect you to think this is one of a kind or something else or original I hope you like this. I mean I do, I do like reading these just to pass time or more honestly avoid my responsibilities. So yeah, this is it. Please comment if you think there are parts I can develop, or if I used the language wrong, it means so much to me. Leave kudos!

Stiles and Derek, what a problematic couple those two. They always fight, they always ruin the pack nights with their problems and their eyerolls and their “special for eachother” looks. Seriously nobody ever seen Derek giving those looks to anyone else than Stiles. Give. Scott. A. Break. Scott, the true alpha of the pack who’s playing the beta in intense situations, no offense Scotty but Derek Hale knows better, is sick of his two best friends. And there’s this smell… It is familiar but Scott just can’t identfy it, it’s weird, it really is.  
Stiles and Derek, what a cute couple those two. They always fight, they always annoy Scott on pack nights with their sexy fights and their lusted voice and their “special for each other” looks. Seriously nobody ever seen Derek giving those looks to anyone else than Stiles. Oh, yeah that’s because those aren’t just ‘looks’ they’re eyefucking. And Erica will prove it. Oh, yes she will so prove it that the word ‘prove’ will sound so ridiculous after a while. And there’s this smell, Erica would recognize it anywhere, especially when it’s her alpha who smells. Of course Derek isn’t the alpha anymore but he bit her alright. And Scott’s just sooooo dumb. He is so dumb that Erica can’t believe he is a true alpha. Who wouldn’t sense the sexual tension between those two lovebirds?  
Derek, just the man Stiles doesn’t want to see. Anywhere. Anytime. Ever. He’s just sooo annoying. So bossy. Okay dude we get it you are a born wolf, you know things. Bla bla bla. And the looks Stiles never ever seen Derek giving those looks to anyone but himself. It makes Stiles a little uncomfortable but Stiles feels like the look turns him on a little bit but he would be turned on if a potato gave him that look. And don’t get him started on the fights, Derek always starts them. That’s Stiles’ excuse to Scott when he gets pissed. Oh, Scotty, just a lil bean trying to be the big alpha. Stiles loves him. He’s planning on telling him that he’s bi and isn’t sure about the whole in love with Lydia Martin since 3rd grade thing. He thinks it’s been a subtle thing for so long that he was afraid to change it. But now, now is different. Anyways, back to the Derek thing, Stiles wants to talk about his hate for sourwolf a little more. And since it’s Stiles Stilinski, a little means at least an hour. And don’t judge him ok? He is allowed to hate anyone he wants. The first time Stiles saw Derek and Derek saw Stiles. That douche was just so annoying in the first place “This is a private property,” bla bla bla. Sorry, Stiles’ memory isn’t that good so he doesn’t exactly remember the words Derek said he just thinks he said something like that. If Erica were here she would say “Oh you remember alright Stiles honey, you just can’t stand the idea of you memorizing every single word Derek Hale said. Well heart wants what it wants, and I bet yours want sex.” She would be right, not about the “memorizing every single word Derek Hale said” part but ugh, about the sex part. Stiles was just a teenage boy after all. And Derek, oh Derek, oh Derek! No matter how annoying he is, he is hot. Stiles doesn't want to dramatize things by saying he hates the guy, he is just... And Stiles sees the emotional kid in him, how he blames himself for a lot of things, how he thinks he doesn't deserve a pack. I mean he wasn't seeing it until a couple months back. But now he does and he tries to disturb Derek gently.  
Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Derek doesn’t know what to think about him. He really doesn’t. And he thinks Erica knows that. They always fight and ruin the pack nights and annoy Scott but Derek just can’t help himself. The boy has something that plays with his nerves. Just gets him so pissed. And on the other side he wakes up at 5am with a boner after a dream about a moled kid with cupids bow pink lips and messy hair and that smell, that’s what wakes him up. But the dream boy can be anyone else right? Right? But it is not easy to believe a lie you’ve been telling yourself for 3 years. Derek knows that smell, Stiles always smells like that, among other things like coffee and peaches and cinnamon. Scott smelled like that too, but it went away after a while. But with Stiles it never goes away. So Derek just goes on with it. And it’s hard trying to keep something from Erica, especially when it’s about Stiles. She’s onto them. It’s like when Derek gives Stiles ‘the look’ oh the look, Derek doesn’t know where to go with that. Stiles is hot when he is pissed and Derek can’t keep the balance between keeping himself from getting half hard in front of the whole pack and looking at Stiles like “what the hell are you talking about, weirdo?” It is hard, believe him it is. Anyways it’s like when he gives Stiles the look she just appears between Stiles and him and just laughs with crazy eyes “Hiiiiiihihhiihihihhi hihihiiiiiihiihih!” It creeps Derek out a little. And Erica is a cool and cold person but when it comes to this, she is a carzy fangirl.

Stiles is jerking off in the shower as always, and who to think about, who to think about… He wonders who Derek thinks about, what do they look like? What do they do to him in his fantasies? Stiles bets they would be the bottom if they are a boy. Oh Derek fucking them, Stiles’ finger goes up to his ass, Derek fucking them, two, Derek fucking them, three, Derek fucking them, Stiles comes. He cannot believe who he just jerked off to, never think about your hot enemy in your hot shower sessions. Stiles decides he will just forget it. Yeah? You wish. If forgetting was easy we would be happy creatures, us humans. Stiles puts on a black tee and wears a open front-plaid shirt on it. It’s his go to outfit. He leaves home with his beautiful jeep, roscoe, it is beautiful no matter what all the people in the world say. And Stiles can buy duct tape anywhere. So if the jeep goes down Stiles doesn’t go down with it, he rescues it.  
He parks the jeep in front of the building where Derek’s loft is. Or should he say he parks the jeep in front of Derek Fucking Hale’s building? Yeah he bought the place. Yeah he has money. And a camaro. Then again he has money. He stands in front of the elevator for a minute, is he ready to see Derek? Ugh, he means the-guy-he-jerked off to-who-stiles-forgot-about. It’s easy, Derek’s name is “tghjwsfa” from now on, it’s easy to read right? Stiles just has to learn japanese or something now. No biggie. He goes up to the loft, everyone’s there, waiting for him “Hi guys.”  
“Where the hell have you been?” Asked Isaac furiously. “I literally catched your scent half an hour ago, were you just standing there staring at the elevator? I know she’s gorgeous Stilinski! But I kinda think you have a weird sexual thing going on with her, ugh that smell” He continued.  
“Too much sass Isaac.” Was all Stiles said. He tought he just stood in front of the elevator for five minutes or so. And then Tghjwsfah comes down. “Where the fuck have you been Stiles? We’ve all been waiting for you.” “Ugh he’s in love with your elevator.” Isaac replied. Too much sass Isaac.  
“Anyway, can we get back to the topic of this week?” Scott said as always. He literally says those exact words every week. Cause if he doesn’t, then who will? Nobody wants to discuss the topic of the week. “What topic Scott? Beacon Hills is safe right now, there isn’t anybody coming or going, I think we should relax. Watch a movie or something.” Lydia said, she was right tho. When everyone nodded, Scott couldn’t say anything against them and made a gesture to the couch. That gesture was saying “Okay alright, I mean I would prefer preparing for a possible danger but…” whatever, nobody cared anyway. Everyone was taking their seats, Malia in Isaac’s lap, Alison next to Scott, Erica and Boyd together on the sofa, Derek next to them and next to him Jacks- oh no oh no no no no no. Erica won’t let him, she gives Jackson a look, a deathly look, and he sits next to lydia, leaving Stiles nowhere to sit but next to Derek’s. They decide on watching The Instellar, a great sci-fi by Christopher Nolan. And Erica does what she does. When she laughs, she pushes Derek to Stiles with her legs, and at the end their legs get crumbled. Stiles likes it, hearing Tghjwsfah’s (ugh fuck it just call him Derek) breathing and seeing his nose trills open and close as he breathes, but if he thibks about Derek a little more, he will need a hot shower session. Same thing is applied to Derek, why does he find a hyperactive spaz so damn hot? The scent is driving him crazy, if he stays this close to Stiles a little more his legs won’t be the only thing Stiles will be feeling. So they immediately brake off their legs, and continue watching the show like nobody tought about anything. But Erica can smell too, of course the most of the pack can smell but nobody will give a shit.  
Derek feels sore a little, everything’s a little more attractive then it’s supposed to be. And his stomach has this burning feeling like when you get that uncomfortable excitement in your belly before tests or exciting things that might not end well. He knows what’s about to happen, he’s had it since he was officially a teenager. He smells the other weres go through it every year. Exepct Jackson, the Kanima part of him blocks some smells. But the others have mates, it is easier. Except Malia’s she gets all grumpy. Like cousin like cousin. It’s coming and it will be hard 3 weeks for Derek.  
Erica knows what’s about to happen, so she plays her rich uncle card and makes reservations to a mountain hotel for the mates in the pack “Sorry boys, this is a couples program.” It really is, if she means stay in the room all day and have sex by ‘program’ Stiles and Derek what a lonely couple those two, stay in Beacon Hills, have no one but eacother. “Ugh Erica are you sure? I don’t feel comfortable leaving those two alone.” “Move, Scotty Boy, move!”

“Hiiiiiihihhiihihihhi hihihiiiiiihiihih!” -Erica Reyes.  
Stiles gets bored at home, reading comics and watching Star Wars looses its fun somewhere right? What to do, what to do? He wonders what Derek doe- shut the fuck up Stiles this is how you invented Tghjwsfah in the first place, don’t go there, that is a dangerous place. So instead of thinking what Derek’s doing he decides to know what Derek’s doing. “Hello?”  
“Oh, hi Derek, I was wondering what are you doing right now. You know it’s kinda boring around here, since all my best friends are gone and left me with nothing to do…” Stiles tried to sound funny and cool but all he got was a shaky teenager voice. “Well I don’t know what to do either, I was reading but it lost its fun when I finished the book out of boredom. So…” Derek didn’t want to invite Stiles over, I mean they were not exactly friends. “Oh hey you wanna come over?” But the words slipped through his mouth. Stiles was surprised at first but there was nothing better to do so he accepted the offer, him and Derek, alone, in a loft where nobody can hear them, alone, Derek, alone. If Erica were here she would say “Good for you two, go have some hot and heavy times.” And Scott would say “Guys, I think you shouldn’t be left alone.” And then Erica would pinch him so Scott would whisper to her saying “What? I think they can kill each other or something!” Stiles would say “Oh yeah that would be fun.” And Derek would just roll his eyes. But, they weren’t here so Stiles can do what he wants. He is a responsible person right? Lying to yourself is getting so much harder.  
Elevator door opens, and there’s Stiles wearin flannel as always looking hot as hell in those tight jeans. Derek didn’t notice he was fond of those jeans, but if we look back to the times Stiles wore those we can see a little Derek Hale checking out one particular ass. And we can see a little Erica Reyes giggling “Hiiiiiihihhiihihihhi hihihiiiiiihiihih!”  
“Soooo… Whatcha wanna do big guy?” Stiles was shining, he really was. I mean not like shining shining but like burning. “I- I don’t know, what d-do you wanna do?” It was hard for Derek. “I think we can watch movies? Marvel, DC?”  
“I’ve never watched one of those before.”  
“Oh my fucking God, dude are you serious? Of course you’re serious, Derek Hale never kidds.”  
Eyeroll.  
“Okay dude don’t get mad. We can start with Iron Man, and see if you like it.”  
“Don’t call me dude.”  
Stiles raises his eyebrows, asking for the answer.  
“Mhph, OK.”  
Through the end of the movie Derek realizes he actually liked the movie. There were some ridiculous scenes but Stiles looked so happy watching it, he was like “Oh oh this is my favorite part!”  
“Look Derek look, this is the part where it all begins.” It was like Stiles forgot he was with Derek, the man he hates. He was so cute while watching the movie ‘What the hell Derek, this is your wolf talking.’ Derek told himself. He believed it too. Okay, he believed at least 80 percent of it. 70 percent? 55? Fine, it’s like 10 percent. Oh! I totally forgot, Derek didn’t exactly watch the movie- I mean he watched the parts where Stiles pushed him and kicked him and poked him to watch- but other than that he watched something entirely else. It’s not like he did it willingly, it was his wolf wanting him to watch a certain moled kid with cupids bow pink lips and messy hair and the not so helping smell… (10%)  
If we go back to the ‘couples of the pack’, Malia and Isaac just left their room for dinner. And I think we all know what they were doing. So when they sit, Scott and the rest of the pack smell the same thing. Yeah, it’s that familiar smell again Scott. The one Stiles always smells like, and when you think about it you think Allison smelled like this too. “Arousal!” Scott yelled. He didn’t think it was arousal, he didn’t want it to be arousal because they were his two best friends who smelled while fighting to each other. Did this mean they were lusting over each other? “Finally! It’s been months, hell ,years , I’ve been waiting for you to identify the scent. Nobody can be as stupid as you. Hell yeah it’s arousal!” Yelled Erica. Everyone was looking at them now. “Okay Scott, don’t make a big deal out of it, we all smell since day one of the vacation. I mean, you smell too.” Isaac said like he was offended. Scott was silent and confused the whole dinner, he didn’t understand what was happening. And Erica was looking at him like she was going to eat him or something. So scary and sneaky. This whole hatred between his two best friends thing just became a new level of hatred or something for Scott. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t even know if Stiles was gay. Oh c’mon Scott, if you’re gonna be the alpha of a pack you have to be better than this. All those times Stiles said “Jake from sophomores is hot!” “I’d fuck him. Hell, I would let him fuck me.” Or the time he was asking Danny if he was attractive to gay guys. Yeah, Scott accepted that he was a little stupid. But he also remembered the times Stiles said “The new girl is smokin’ hot dude!” “Gosh, have you seen Kathy with that blous? Geez, girl what are those?” So maybe his best friend was pansexual? Bisexual? Something like that. He had to talk to Stiles. So he picked up his phone and left the table, as soon as he started to dial Stiles’ number, Erica appeard behind him. She was giving him deathly looks and growling. “Scott, I worked for this for so long that if you try to do something that will ruin my plans, I will rip you apart and chop you to little cubes with that knife that you used to slice your meat earlier. And then I will give you to the pack as food. Do understand?” Scott freezed, if Erica said it that meant she would do it. She was a man of her word. Or woman? Ugh English, he never liked that class. So Scott just nodded and Erica smiled like she always did when she threatened someone. She gestured to the table, sweetly, “Shall we?” Scott nodded furiously. Rest of the night was a little uncomfortable for Scott, Erica was always behind his ear whispering things like “Oh Scotty, guess what? Our little DerBear is getting hot, and his stomach is burning, oh what could it be? What. Could. It. Be?” Or “I bet they’re boning right now.” “Who’s Stiles’ alpha now, Scotty Boy? I’m sure it isn’t you.” Okay not a little uncomfortable Scott was so uncomfortable that he was about to throw up. Thinking of his two best friends like that, in that intimate situations… And kinky stuff was never Scott’s thing. “Wh-what makes you think they’re b-boning?” Scott asked, his voice was all shaky and scared. “Oh honey, what makes you think they aren’t?” “Um, they kinda hate each other…” “But they always smell aroused around each other.” “Stiles is a single teenage kid, he has no one to take care of his needs with, I mean he always smells like that.” “But the smell you scented wasn’t Stiles’ babe.”  
Scott remains silent, how could he not think it was coming from Derek, how could he be this oblivious to what’s happening? “They always fight.” He said. “Anger creates sexual tension sometimes, and in their case, all the time.” It was hard for Scott, it really was. He just wanted to go home and see that his best friends weren’t ‘boning’. They weren’t right? They, they wouldn’t. They couldn’t. “Are you saying they’re in love or something now?” “I mean, there could be romance, there could be sex, there could be love. But those dummies don’t know their love for each other yet.” “A-and you do?” “Darlin’ , I know a lot of things that you don’t even know existed.” She smiled, flipped her hair and sat down next to Boyd. Scott was just standing there, shocked, until Allison called out for him “Scott! Are gonna eat these? If you won’t, Isaac will!” Isaac always eats Scott’s leftovers.  
Stiles was hungry, there was no food at home but he was so turned on that he couldn’t be near Derek anymore. He had to go home for something. During the movie, whenever he looked at Derek his eyes were already on him. It was so hot, I mean you know how Derek Hale looks at something, his eyes are magical. And that didn’t help with the whole forgetting about one particular time when Stiles excreted some penis involving liquids with the image of one Derek Hale. “I’m ordering pizza do you want pizza?” Was the sentence that brought Stiles back to the real world. And he couldn’t say no to that offer, right? “Okay, pizza is fine.” He said. He couldn’t help but think that it was excuse he made for himself, he wanted to stay near Derek. But Stiles didn’t want to accept that he wanted to spend time with him. It was just a sexual thing, the attraction. It had to be, he hated the man’s guts.  
You don’t even know if he’s into guys, isn’t he in love with Lydia or something? Derek told himself. But the questioning Stiles’ sexuality part had come to a solution when the pizza arrived, the pizza man was hot, so hot, but he didn’t shine or burn like Stiles did. . "You don’t even know if he’s into guys, there was Paige, Kate, Breaden…" Stiles told himself, So he decided to figure it out when he saw the very very hot pizza delivery boy, I mean he wasn’t nearly as hot as Derek Hale but he was something. “Pizza boy, oh pizza boy. He was so hot, don’t you think?” He said after Derek closed the door. “He was, actually.” Derek said, and continued with a questioning tone “I tought you weren’t into boys. Weren’t you in love with Lydia?”  
“Well I was, and then I found out you could swing both ways and suddenly loving a girl for 8 years wasn’t really realistic. I mean me loving Lydia was a thing for so long I think I just forgot I could love someone else too. And,” he wiggled his eyebrows “men are hot, dude.” Knowing Stiles’ sexuality made it even worse, Derek had hope, if Stiles wasn’t into guys he could have just told himself that Stiles wasn’t available. And the possibility of that was all gone now. “What about you?” asked Stiles after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Sure, Derek was into guys but he didn’t like labels, he didn’t like saying “I’m this, I’m that etc, etc…” Stiles was just standing there, looking at him, asking for the answer, Derek saw his face moles, moles, moles, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. “I don’t like labels.” He said quickly. Ughhh! Now there was no reason for Derek to not to be in Stiles’ fantasies. Stiles never tought of Derek when he was jerking off before, at least not until the other day and now it was addictive. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of Derek like that, that time in the shower, the one he ‘accidentally’ imagined Derek, was so good, he wanted more and he couldn’t stop. He tried to pull himself down for a week but it became harder after he saw Derek eating pizza. All those years did Stiles think Derek was super hot? Sure. Was Stiles’ obsession with Derek’s perfect body the reason he started to question his sexuality in the beginning? Maybe. Did Stiles see Derek eating pizza? Yeah. Did Stiles think it was hot? He does now. Everything Derek did became sexy.  
Stiles tied not to stare at Derek while ate but it was kinda impossible. When Derek realized Stiles was staring at him he tilted his head, raised his eyebrows, eyes shining, pizza between his lips, took a bite and asked “What? Sauce or something on my face?” Stiles was about to lose it, he never saw Derek this innocent before. He wasn’t just hot right now, he was cute too. He made a “Aww, you’re so cute” face, it was the same face he did when he saw puppies. “Hey!” Derek waved his hands in front of Stiles’ face. “Where is it?” Derek was holding a napkin now. “Nothing, there’s nothing on your face.” Stiles said while he shook off his thoughts. “Are we gonna watch Iron guy 2 now?” Derek asked. “If you want to?..” Derek couldn’t say no to that face, it was beautiful. Shut up, Derek, this is your wolf talking. (%10)  
When the scene that Pepper found out Tony was dying came, Derek laughed. Derek Hale laughed. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Stiles ever heard, he realized he never heard Derek laugh before. “It’s kinda like us.” He said. “What is?” Derek asked. “Not telling us everything, even if you’re dying. Like Tony did to Pepper.” Stiles was right. “I deserve some personal space.” “Dying, is different. You can’t make an excuse like that! Are you gonna yell ‘Sorry guys! I didn’t tell you I was dying, but Hey! The guy needs some personal space.’ Na huh!” “Why do you sound like you care? We’re supposed to hate each other!” “Well, big guy, I don’t hate you and I don’t think I ever will. I mean we’re not like friends or anything but you are pack. And what if I care? Is that too bad?” Derek was surprised, he didn’t expect a speech like that. Stiles cared about him? “Ugh, um,” he didn’t know what to say. “Of-“ “Yeah yeah whatever. I’m going.” Stiles said. His voice was so sad and tired. “I was, saying, of course it isn’t a bad thing if you care, Stiles. We aren’t exactly on good terms but I don’t hate you. I tought you hated me.” Stiles turned his back to face Derek, his eyes were so shiny so perfect. And he just said “K, Iron guy 3 is the movie we’re gonna watch next and it won’t be the last super hero movie we’re gonna watch today.” Derek had a sweet tickle in his stomach, we all know Derek wouldn’t admit but could it be the butterflies Erica was talking about for the last 3 years? I wanna say it was.  
They watched all the Iron Man and Captain America films that night, Stiles fell asleep on the couch. They were sitting on the couch, on the opposite ends of it. But during the movie Stiles layed on the couch, feet close to Derek’s upper legs and head on the end. He fell asleep while watching the movie, more specifically at the end of it, waiting for the last five minutes at the very end. After all the writings and stuff. He was so excited for that last part “Oh oh Derek don’t close it! There’s still one more scene! Patience, patience!” He was like a little boy begging for his parents to buy him a teddybear. Yet he still fell asleep. Derek watched him for a while, he was beautiful, and hot, and cute. He didn’t have the right to do that. As soon as he realized what he was thinking about he shook off all of his toughts and feelings away. He found a blanket and covered Stiles. It was like he was fangirling over Stiles, loved loving him but didn’t want to love him because it could never happen. Loving him? If Erica were here she would say “Ah, finally! Now, kiss!!!” She would be like a little pinky girl making her dolls kiss.  
“I bet Stiles’ mouth is full right now” Erica told Scott, she was enjoying the whole annoying Scott with sexualizing his best friends thing. “Oo, oo! Derek’s favorite drink isn’t whiskey anymore,” she said, excited. “Hehe…”  
Derek tought he would like the taste of Stiles’ lips, he would like the taste of Stiles. And he saw a moled kid with cupids bow pink lips and messy hair, and scented the smell, arousal, even that sour smell was sweeter when it came from Stiles. And he saw the eyes, Derek never saw the eyes in his dreams, they were brown but Derek saw the color of honey in them, it was like they had all the hot colors in them. Magical.  
Stiles woke up, at first he didn’t understand where he was at and then he remembered how Derek and him watched Iron Man and Captain America all night, how he fell asleep on the couch. He decided he needed a shower, he never saw the lofts second floor. And seeing the second floor meant seeing Derek’s bedroom. Where the bed was. The. Bed. Where he slept. And did some other things with some other people. Stiles immediately shut his toughts, all he tought about was sex. So he climbed the stairs and passed Derek’s bedroom door but he couldn’t help himself, he took a step back and looked inside. Derek was sleeping, making sounds. Stiles took a step closer to hear. Derek was moaning in his sleep and Stiles couldn’t ignore the bump in front of Derek. Oh God, he was having a wet dream. “Sss- mhph… So hot like this…” Derek murmured, Stiles had to shut his toughts off to hear what he was saying. Stiles watched him a little more, he was already half hard. He ran to the bathroom. ‘Hot shower sessions 2: The return of the hotness’ Stiles tought. Stiles wondered who Derek was dreaming about, he got a uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, like his organs were jealous. He knew his prostate was. But he didn’t want to admit he, himself was jealous. Then Derek’s eyes came in front of his eyes, they were so innocent and pure, like last night when he was eating pizza. He was gonna come, gosh! He came so quickly, “Ah, Derek, what you do to me!” He said to himself.  
Derek woke up, smelling the same thing, arousal, like every time he dreamt of Stiles. And he saw his boner, like every time he dreamt of Stiles. And he heard a voice “Ah, Derek, what you do to me!” Not like every time he dreamt of Stiles. It was Stiles’ voice, it was coming from the shower. Was Stiles..? No, no he wasn’t. Right? ‘Cause if he was, it would make the whole thing worse, especially at this time of the year. Derek was gonna be so much more worse in a couple of hours, or tomorrow. He had to send Stiles away, he already started to get aroused so quickly. And the warmth in his stomach was getting hotter. Derek went downstairs, deciding to think about all this after breakfast. He decided to make pancakes, Stiles loved pancakes.  
Stiles got off the shower and decided to to to Derek’s bedroom to find some clothes. Just clothes. Of course he didn’t expect to find Derek’s underwear, right? Who would keep their underwear in a drawer inside their wardrobe? And then he considered the possibility of Derek not being awake yet. He hoped he was awake, Stiles really wanted to wear Derek’s clothes. But! If, he was awake, he could’ve heard Stiles. He didn’t know what to hope for, so he hoped for the best. He cracked the door just the take a peek inside, see if Derek’s awake. But he wasn’t in his bed, so Stiles want inside. Stiles opened the drawers but decided to let Derek know he was borrowing some of his clothes in case. You know… Derek Hale… Big, angry, hot, werewolf. “Derek,” he yelled, “oh, why the hell am I yelling?” He yelled again “sorry, can I borrow some clothes? I just had a shower.” Stiles asked. Derek tought about Stiles wearing his clothes, smelling like him, it was so good. So good that he felt a movement down there. Derek had to say no. But he just couldn’t. “K, just don’t rip something off or anything!” He yelled back. He couldn’t believe what he just said. He was torturing himself. Stiles smiled excitedly and started to look for something that fitted. All of Derek’s t-shirts were huge. He decided to wear a t-shirt and nothing else. Oh and boxers. Derek’s. Oh Erica would’ve gone mad by now.  
“Who’s Stiles’ daddy now, Scott?” Erica whispered to Scott. Scott’s vacation was ruined. Erica wouldn’t stop. “Derek has a little warmth in his belly it’s getting hotter everyday. Everything is burning. Do you know what it is, Scott? I mean I do, but do you? Of course you do, you do, don’t you?” Erica said, smiling. Scott was breathless, of course he knew what Derek was going through. “Did you bring us here because of this? I can’t believe you Erica! Oh. My. God!” He yelled while walking away. He knew he couldn’t run away, Erica would break his bones, bash his head with a hammer. He couldn’t run away. He left his best friend with his other best friend who will turn into a burning beast today, or tomorrow.  
Stiles went downstairs, saw Derek cooking. Wait a minute, that came out wrong. DEREK HALE COOKING, TOPLESS. Is he allowed to do that? Stiles asked himself. And then he smelled that sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. He was making pancakes, the bastard. “Hey, are you making pancakes?” Stiles asked, Derek turned his head to see him and freezed. Oh, this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. He was wearing Derek’s t-shirt and nothing else. “Oh, by the way I wore one of your boxers.” Stiles said. Briefs too? Ah man, Derek wasn’t good. Then he smelled the arousal coming from Stiles, everyting was getting worse and worse. “Right! I forgot to ask,o you need help with something?” Derek shook his head furiously. “Okay dude, don’t get mad at me for wanting to help! Gosh.” Eyeroll. 

Derek had to stay away from Stiles as possible as he could. But it wasn't easy, especially when he was walking around wearing his clothes and underwear. Smelling like him. He had to get rid of him ASAP. Derek glanced at Stiles, just to see what he was doing. He didn't want to stay away from him, he wanted to be closer to him. Smelling him, his emotions, his arousal, his body, him. He wanted to bite him, right on the neck, to show everyone Stiles was his, nobody else could touch him, look at him, talk to him. Hah, here goes jealousy. But he didn't like to say Stiles was his, like Stiles was an object he could own. The opposite, Stiles couldn't be owned, even by Derek. Yet he still wanted to show everyone that Stiles was his... something. He wanted to scent him, mark him, claim him. Shut the hell up! Derek told himself, this was the wolf talking. (%10) Wasn't his wolf a part if him? Sometimes it brought out Derek's subconscious to his sight, it made Derek realize somethings. This could be his wolf trying to do the same thing. But Derek preferred to avoid that idea. He preferred to avoid a lot of things, that's why he had a breakdown a couple months ago, he couldn't take it anymore. Stiles tried to help him, he came to the loft every day, but Derek wouldn't let him in. But he didn't get tired of it, he kept coming. Derek tought about that times, Stiles really helped him get through it. He didn't want Stiles to see him weak, vulnerable, he was always the cold one, he couldn't be... Derek told Stiles to not to talk about that, that he didn't want to remember or be pittied. He didn't want people to fell sorry for him. So Stiles made a promise. They never talked about what happened, even when they were fighting yesterday, telling each other they didn't hate each other. Derek wanted to tell Stiles that he cared about him, his well being. But he just couldn't. It would've mixed things up and Derek didn't want that. Or he could simply be scared. If Erica were here she would say "Again with the denial! Enough already! If you two don't jump into bed or meet your tounges, I'll do it for you!" She was being open to Derek about her real-life OTP.  
"Oh shouldn't they be dating? Amirite??" Erica said to the pack. Her voice had a convincing tone. "Hell yeah!" Lydia nerly yelled, "Yah." Isaac said, nodding, "I mean they could be cute." Alisson, "If he is gay or whatever, sure." it was Jackson, "Why not?" Boyd and Malia said. "Guys!!!!" Scott yelled, offended. "What makes you think they would match? They hate. Each. Other!" Eyes were wide open "I've told that to Erica a bazillion times!" Scott was surprised, more conveniently shocked by the response he got from his friends and he had lost the bet. If I have to be more clear, Erica and Scott made a bet an hour ago, because Scott had had enough of Erica's 'bed time with two sexy men' shit. If Scott lost, he would have to say "I'm a dumb alpha who isn't aware of the fact that my best friends are in love." And if Erica lost she would say "Stiles and Derek's relationship is something I made up." Erica knew she wouldn't lose. Sterek wasn't some imaginary relationship some lonely 8 year olds made up, it was real. And, her relationship with Derek was special, Derek's family was gone and left a psychopath uncle and a nowhere-to-be-found sister behind, Erica was his family, he was more than pack for her and she was more than pack for him. They were like brother and sister. And it felt good. Erica was living with Derek, she knew how Derek acted when the pack wasn't around. How he felt, what he did, which books he read, which of them he liked and which of them he didn't. She couldn't stop herself from buying a thousand dollar plane ticket when he had a breakdown couple months ago, she was on vacay with Boyd, she only got there when Derek was better. And the loft smelled like Stiles, Derek smelled like Stiles, she knew Stiles was there to help him even tho Derek wouldn't say a word about it. She knew Derek the best, and she wanted Stiles to know him too. Cause when she hugged him, she felt home, she felt safe, she wanted Stiles to feel like that too, even more. 'Cause she wanted Derek to be happy, he could be happy only with his mate. So she knew she wouldn't lose. "Let's hear you say it Scotty Boy!" Erica said, thrilled. "Ugh, okay. I'madumbalphawhoisn'tawareofthefactthatmybestfriendsareinlove." He mumbled quickly, "Hey! Say. It. Properly." Erica growled. "God! I. Am a . Dumb alpha. Who isn't. Aware of. The fact that my best friends are in love. There. You happy?" He said and rolled his eyes. "Very much, you did well. I let to of you for today, but I don't know if I'll continue toturing you with detailes of your friends' sexual life.  
Derek put the pancakes in front of Stiles, who was waiting with a fork and a knife in his hands, like a little boy. Adorable, Derek tought, he was adorable and Derek was burning up. He should send Stiles away first thing after breakfast. "Oh Lord!" Stiles said while chewing, "Derek, this is great, I was born for this, I was born to eat all the pancakes and the curly fries in the world. Here, have some." He continued and offerd his fork which had a piece of pancake on top of it "oh, wait, syrup!" Stiles said, smiling like a little kid who bought a new toy. Derek couldn't take it, he didn't have the energy to talk so he just shook his head. "Why not? You always eat healthy stuff, eat something with a calorie count for once." Stiles insisted and tried to get his fork in Derek's mouth. Derek was melting, he felt his cock twich. "Enough! Stiles!" He growled, Stiles backed off a bit but he just seemed surprised by Derek's act. "Okay, just so you know, you don't scare me sourwolf. Geez! I can't do anything!" Derek wondered if he hurt Stiles. "I, will eat all the pancakes and you will eat your... thingy..." And pointed at Derek's breakfast, honestly I don't even know what that is, pointed at whatever Derek was eating with his hands. Derek wondered why he loved Erica, she was the one who left him here aching. He checked out the time, 11.45 am. He was drinking his water, thinking of ways to get Stiles out of the loft. And suddenly he started coughing, he drank the water so fast it slipped into his throught. "Hey, Derek! Dude! Easy, easy," and Stiles touched him, his back. His stomach was burning up in flames now. He drank more water, to cool down. His coughing was gone. "Woah!" Stiles said "geez, Derek, you're burning. Oh my god, did you drank wolfsbsne or something? You look sick too." Stiles was talking so fast, he eid that when he was worried. "Do you know what it is? Hey, Derek? Earth to Derek?" Derek was just breathing deeply, trying to keep his wolf stable. "Go, Stiles," Derek breathed out. "Wha-What? I'm not going anywhere, you're sick. I'll call Dea-" "I. Said. Go. Stiles." Derek growled, eyes flashing blue, fangs out. "Oh my god. Don't be rude dude. Fyi, I'm a little scared." Derek growled a little more "okay, okay! I'm going!"  
Stiles was worried about Derek and he was irritated by the way he sent him away. But when Stiles touched him, Derek was burning, like fever. Like his blood was boiling in his vains, his voice was shaky and scared. Not angry or sore. But he refused to tell Stiles what was wrong. That made Stiles even more worried. And he could not take it if Derek was having some kind of a break down again. Stiles was devestated when he saw him like this that time last year. Derek wanted not to talk about it ever but it affected Stiles. It changed the way he tought of Derek. He saw a part of him he never saw before. It was tiring, upsetting but beautiful and precious. At least Stiles tought. He was starting to care for Derek, and like him even. But when he tought about it, it wasn't always about Derek's hotness, he liked the real Derek from that moment he came up to the loft and insisted on coming in when Derek was tearing apart. It was hard, seeing Derek like that, he was always the cold one. Derek was sleeping on the couch, he just let his eyes out of the blanket, he never even bothered to get out. He stared at the window and did nothing else. He didn't talk, when Stiles brought him food, he ate it hours later, when Stiles wasn't around. It was hard to see such a strong person this vulnerable. When Derek recovered and told Stiles not to bring this up ever again, their relationship went back to regular. Stiles disturbing Derek, Derek giving him the looks. It's not that Stiles felt sorry for Derek, he never did. He blamed himself for his mother's death for a long time. Just, you can't go anywhere with blaming yourself. You can't live like that. It tires you, it takes your life, it takes you from you. So Stiles found things to occupy himself, than he met the werewolfs, he started to help other people. Maybe he couldn't help his mother as a child, but he helped his bestfriend, Lydia, Jackson, Malia... The pack made him feel better, maybe they were werewolves, kanimas and werecoyotes or a hunter who had deadly archery skills but they mad him feel needed. Stiles had grown up without a mother but he had a big family who understood him. Stiles was sure they would've understood Derek too, if Derek wanted to talk. Stiles tought Derek just created a defense system against feeling happy, loved or whatever. Because he didn't think he deserved happiness, not after what he had done to his family. Stiles went home thinking all of this.  
Derek didn't touch himself, he knew if he did, he would want more and more and more... So he decided to watch the least sexual thing ever. Bugs. He watched bugs. Hours and hours. He was still thinking if he hurt Stiles by sending him away like that. He hoped not, Stiles cries and makes bad puns when he's hurt. Stiles did nothing like that. But even the tought of Stiles melted his organs. This was bad. Derek hoped it lasted for two or three days. Sometimes it lasted a week. But those times he didn't spend time with Stiles as much as now. He still smelled him. It was coming from upstairs. He didn't want to go there but he couldn't stop himself. He went upstairs, he left his clothes here, stupid, stupid, stupid boy. Why did he have to be special? Derek never wanted a mate, he wanted to die young and escape his life here. Rotting was better than guilt. This was making so much problem.  
"Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, you hear that Scott? This is the sound of Derek slowly turning into a sex machine." well, Erica decided not to stop. It was too much fun.  
Derek was still watching bugs, he checked the time 07:09pm he waited a second, 07:10pm. Then he heard the elevator door open and smelled the familiar smell, coffee and peaches and cinnamon and arousal, of course, Derek's dick twitched in interest. He locked his bedroom's door, he didn't want Stiles any closer. "Derek?" Derek could hear his steps, "Derek, where are you?" Stiles repeated. And he started to climb the stairs. "Derek? You can talk to me." He said. Oh Derek wanted to, but he couldn't. He came to the door. "Derek, I know you can hear me. I- I wanted to tell you that- that I know what's happening to you, I did some research. I talked to Deaton. It's heat right? You're in heat. I- I think I can help you." Derek was just staring at the door, his smell, his voice was just too much. His member was moving. His wolf was howling. His mind was screaming. His heart was throbbing. His eyes were staring so direct that it was like he was trying to see the other side of the door. "Your cure or something won't work, I have to have a mate for it to calm me down." Derek said calmly, his voice was almost sad. "There's another cure..." Stiles was not talking about it was he? He couldn't consider that. There were a lot of things he would consider before that, besides, he could just leave Derek alone. Derek had been dealing with his heat for years. I mean it became harder after he met Stiles, but... "Leave me alone Stiles." he told him. Stiles didn't leave. "Go." Stiles didn't leave. Like that time. When he insisted on staying and taking care of Derek, he was doing the same thing now.  
Stiles knew what he just offered. He had wanted Derek for so long. And when he found out that he was in heat or something, Stiles couldn't help but to go there and talk to Derek. Did that count as taking advantage?  
Derek knew what Stiles just offered. He had wanted, needed, Stiles for such a long time. And his heat made things even harder. He had to accept that he didn't want Stiles just for sexual needs and for him at some point. He accepted it, Stiles being his mate, last night, when he was sleeping on the couch. Derek had never seen someone this precious. He didn't want to accept it all those years because he tought it was never meant to be. That his wolf was fallen for hopeless dreams. And he was fallen for the boy in his dreams, a moled kid with cupids bow pink lips and messy hair. And dreams didn't come true. But now, Stiles was there, behind his bedroom door. Was Derek really considering it? Did this count as taking advantage? "I'm an out of control werewolf. You are a virgin human teenager who runs with wolves." Derek insisted, Stiles wasn't backing off. If Erica were here she would break the door. "That's what I'm saying. I run with wolves." Stiles said. "I could hurt you, rip you apart," Derek warned him. "I know." And that was it. Derek opened the door. He looked at Stiles, Stiles looked at him. And then they were kissing. It didn't start slow and got rougher like we rae in fanfiction. It started rough and got only rougher. Stiles' hand was on the back of Derek's neck, fingertips buried into his hair. Derek was holding his waist with one hand. They were moving towards the bed. Derek couldn't believe what was happening, that this was happening, everything he wished for. He laid Stiles down on his back, Stiles tried to take his shirt off but Derek held his hands and put them above Stiles' head. He wanted to be the one who took Stiles's clothes off. He took off his t-shirt. And buried his head in Stiles' exposed neck. He was sucking, kissing, biting and Stiles was moaning, hair pulling, lip biting. He couldn't get enough of the neck, but he remembered Stiles' chest, his torso laying on his bed, waiting for him. He trailed off to Stiles' chest, suckling at the skin "Oh Derek," moaned Stiles, "what you do to me." He continued, heavily breathing. Derek heard that word this morning too. He stopped for a moment, tilted his head up to see Stiles' face. He wanted to see how excited he was for him, how much he wanted him. Stiles was looking at him too, he leaned in for a kiss, Stiles' lips tasted even more delicious then he dreamed about. Derek broke off the kiss but didn't stop looking at Stiles, he was the most precious boy. Stiles was looking at him too, so innocent, so pure. He kissed Stiles a little more and went back to his chest. He made hickeys, marks, all over Stiles' body. Then he got to the happy trail, yes, it was happy, it was beautiful, it was perfect. "So beautiful, you're so perfect, Stiles." Derek whispered. He kissed the happy trail down until the buttons of Stiles' pants got in the way, he unbuttoned them then pulled the jeans down, Stiles was Still wearing Derek's boxers. Derek glanced at Stiles, "I just, I didn't want to take it off." He said. Derek kissed and sucked at his V line as an answer. Then he took off the boxer, Derek was still fully dressed with and aching boner. This was the first time Derek saw Stiles' dick, and it was beautiful like the rest of him. It was long but not so thick, like Stiles. Derek could hear Stiles's heart breathing, he was excited. He put his palm around Stiles's cock, he started to jerk him off, slowly. Stiles put his and on one of his nipples, Derek looked at him, "What? It's like my thing, they get so hard." Stiles huffed. "Don't touch yourself." Derek told Stiles,  
and who was Stiles to rebel? Derek went up and mouthed at Stiles's nipple, he sucked it, licked it, bit it. Stiles moaned "Ah! Derek! Derek!" Stiles pulled Derek's t-shirt as in "you get naked too, hey" Derek took off his tshirt, Stiles dip his nails, fingers in Derek's back when he bit his nipple. "Derek, please," Stiles begged, Derek raised one eyebrow like he didn't get what he was saying. "Please, please," Stiles begged again. "Please, what Stiles? Tell me."  
"Ugh! I-I want you, your cock inside me you little fucker! I want your come hitting my prostate. I want you to fuck me into this matress!" Stiles said, his tone was angry but bed angry. "Turn around." Derek commanded. Stiles did as he was told. Derek took off his jeans and his boxers, Stiles heard the sound of Derek's belt. Derek leaned at Stiles' back, getting close to his ear, whispered "Are you sure? I could really hurt you, I could lose myself and go rough on you, you've never done this before." Derek warned Stiles. "It's- It's kinda what I imagined, what I wanted, for so long. I want you to be rough Derek, I want you." For so long? Did that mean Stiles wanted Derek, before this? Derek reached for the lube inside his nightstand, "I don't want you to use condom," Stiles told Derek "I want your come inside me." He continued. Derek lubed his cock and Stiles's entry. He put the head of his cock on Stiles' hole. He didn't go in yet. Then, just like that, he started to push. Stiles moaned, he was in sweet pain, Derek's dick was huge. "You're so beautiful like this, Stiles. Taking me in, moaning for me. You're so tight, so full with my cock. Can you say my name Stiles, can you?" Derek asked. "Derek," he screamed. "Derek," "Derek, faster." Stiles told him. Derek started to move faster and faster, looking for Stiles' sweet spot, he knew he found it when Stiles started to moan unstoppingly. He was moving so fast, he buried his head in Stiles's neck, he sucked at his shoulder, left a mark there, then he sucked at the back of his neck. He just couldn't stop, he wanted to mark Stiles as his (not his but...). "I'm coming." Stiles told him, Stiles came into the sheets. Derek came a couple of minutes later but the problem was, he wouldn't stop coming. "What's happening?" Stiles asked Derek, "I think it's my knot." Derek told Stiles. This never happened before. Knot would only happen with mates. "This never happened before." He said. "What does this mean?" Stiles asked him. He seemed worried and curious. "We're tied to each other. For at least ten minutes. And we're tied to each other for life." Derek said, trying to stay calm "What! What do you mean ' For life. '"  
"ugh, it means we're mates."  
"Like mates mates? Like Scott and Allison and Jackson and Lydia and the rest of the pack?"  
"I mean we're mates but... we dont have to be in a sexual relationship. It's just..."  
"It's just what Derek?" It was hard, having this conversation in this position.  
"It's just, I need you. And I can go rouge if you leave."  
"Did your wolf just decided we're mates? Why weren't we before?" This was the question Derek was afraid to answer, answering this meant, confessing his love for Stiles. And his dreams. Derek sighed. "We-we were, but... but I didn't want to accepted it because of many reasons, we weren't this close on my other heat seasons but Erica left us here and I spent time with you so much that I barely kept myself from shifting. I think my wokf tried to tell me something from the they we met to today, and I decided to let go and just love who I love. It didn't matter wheter you didn't care about me or not." Stiles was looking at him, he was fascinated. "Of course I care about you Derek. I mean I tought it was just a sexual thing for me till today. Then I tought about a couple months back, how I saw you like that, how my heart broke. People say that you can't be unaware of your feelings but I was, because I said I was in love with Lydia for so long that I forgot what love was. Besides, your looks were kinda turning me on." He said, laughing. "Wait, you love me?" Stiles asked. "I think I do." Derek said. "Good. 'Cause that would be weird if I was the only one loving." "Hm," Derek made a sound, raising his eyebrows "that was easier than I expected." He looked at Stiles, smiling. "Oooo! Don't get too cool big guy, you're gonna have to do some romantic shit after this."  
"Why me? You do some romantic shit too!" Derek responded. "Hmm, I'll consider it." Derek kissed him. After the knot broke off Stiles asked Derek if he had a butt plug, he wanted to keep Derek inside as long as he can. It was red, the plug.  
They were cuddling in Derek's bed in the morning "Derek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think you can fuck me while you're shifted?"  
Derek was surprised, "You kinky bastard," Derek teased Stiles "I'll consider it." Derek said and winked. "Was that a wink? Did you just wink? Derek hale winked? Derek hale winked sexyly?" Stiles started to suck at Derek's neck even though he knew it wouldn't staye. If Erica were here he would be behind the door giggling "Hiiiiiihihhiihihihhi hihihiiiiiihiihih!”  
They spent that week in bed, Derek's heat didn't last two days or anything, it lasted for five days, but he had his mate now, everything was easier. Derek told Stiles about his dreams. "Oh my god! Did you have one the other nigh?" Stiles asked him. "Maybe." Derek voice was sexy. "I saw you, in your room. You said 'so hot like this...' and then I got turned on and took a shower."  
"Just took a shower? I mean nothing else?" Derek was raising his right eyebrow, like he always did when he was asking something. "Okay, okay don't look at me like that. My ass is to tired to be fucked, I can't get turned on!" Derek was still raising his eyebrow "Geez, K. I jerked off in the shower and got jealous of the 'dream boy'. A little."  
"By the way, don't worry about your ass getting tired, I can get you off by so many other ways you know. Oh hey by the way, 'Derek, what you do to me.' I heard that."  
"Such a tease." Stiles just responded.  
A few days after Derek's heat ended, Stiles and Derek were cooking in the loft. Okay they were making out and sometimes checking out the oven. That counts as cooking, right? "You know, it was hard to keep it in my pants when I saw you making pancakes that morning. With your biceps holding the pan, topless."  
Derek smiled, "I was about to go in heat and you were wearing my clothes, covered with my smell, you weren't wearing any pants by the way, what do you think I did, just 'meh, he's hot.' I was about to die." Stiles giggled and kissed Dere- "Oh my god!" Derek and Stiles turned their heads to the opening door of the elevator, "Oh hey buddy." Stiles waved at Scott with a 'shit we have so much to explain' tone. Scott's chin dropped and it didn't close for a few seconds. Then Erica came behinf him. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, quick! Boyd, where's my phone? I have to take a picture of this. I knew it I knew it I knew it! It's all because of me! I did this, I did all this. Oh oh when did you guys had sex? Derek! You have to claim Stiles, did you bite him! Bite him, bite him!" Etica was screaming, she was literally a fangirl. Then she singed 'I was right, you were wrong.' song to Scott for a while. And asked Stiles and Derek what would they do if she wasn't there to leave them alone in Derek's heat when needed. The day went by like that. Scott started to get used to the idea of tyem being mates, by started I mean he can say it out loud? That's huge for him. Erica told them that she would stay at Boyd's tonight for them to have sex all night, as much as they wanted.  
"Hey, do you remember you said could get me off by so many other ways? What were those? I mean, you could show them to me if you want." Stiles smirked. "I mean you could always fuck me, or I could suck you off..." Derek said, his voice had an asking tone. "I have a mate, who's incredibly sexy and has a dirty mouth, I love it!" Stiles cheered. "And, hey, what was that biting thing Erica was talking about? It sounded hot." Stiles bit his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll have to wait and see."  
Stiles and Derek, what a perfect couple those too. Always having angry sex after pack nights. Giving each other those looks, eyefucking from across the room. And make each other feel loved, cared for, needed. They were a perfect match, Derek tought he deserved happines because of Stiles, Stiles found out what loving somebody was like. And Erica giggled "Hiiiiiihihhiihihihhi hihihiiiiiihiihih!”


End file.
